Virus - L'inferno dei morti viventi
Virus - L'inferno dei morti viventi è un film del 1980 diretto da Vincent Dawn e Claudio Fragasso, quest'ultimo non accreditato. Trama Il film è inizialmente ambientato in una installazione segreta in cui si svolgono esperimenti chimici e dove, a causa di un topo morto e poi resuscitato con istinti antropofagi, si sprigiona un vapore verdognolo, che trasforma tutto il personale in servizio in famelici zombie. In un'ambasciata statunitense un gruppo di terroristi ha preso in ostaggio l'ambasciatore insieme alla famiglia, ordinando lo smantellamento delle centrali di cui sopra, le famigerate HOPE. Intervengono quattro militari di una squadra speciale, che, a detta del capo, sistemati i cattivi, dovranno partire per la Nuova Guinea in missione segreta. Il destino dei quattro militari si incrocia con quello di due reporter francesi, uno dei quali è una cronista a caccia di scoop. Giunti in una tetra e disabitata missione, i reporter si imbattono in un trio di barcollanti zombie che, grazie all'intervento dei quattro militari, torneranno alla loro doverosa rigidità cadaverica, dopo raffiche a vuoto e colpi alla testa. Moriranno gli accompagnatori dei giornalisti, per mano di un prete zombie e del loro figlioletto divenuto ormai non morto per una ferita infetta. Il folto gruppo di sopravvissuti (6 in tutto) si inoltra nella foresta tropicale, destinazione segreta. Dopo alcuni sgradevoli incontri con vari gruppetti di cadaveri ambulanti, il plotoncino, perso un valido soldato, giunge alla destinazione finale: la centrale che ha sprigionato i vapori. Il posto sembra deserto, ma non lo è. Da ogni angolo buio, ascensori compresi, fuoriescono branchi di zombi, che sopraffanno tutti, dopo aver contaminato e zombificato anche due dei restanti soldati; due dei superstiti cercano di nascondersi, ma gli zombi non danno loro scampo: l'infernale festino può proseguire. Nell'epilogo, in una serata come tante in una città qualunque, in un bar alcune persone guardano il telegiornale; un giornalista intervista uno scienziato il quale afferma di essere stato spettatore di un'inspiegabile resurrezione; nessuno naturalmente gli crede, ma fanno male. La scena finale del film mostra un gruppo di zombi attaccare una coppia in un parco cittadino e ciò implica che il contagio si è diffuso in tutto il mondo. Produzione Nel 1980 José María Cunillés fu chiamato per realizzare la sceneggiatura di Virus - L'inferno dei morti viventi da uno scritto di Claudio Fragasso e sua moglie Rossella Drudi. Dato il successo ottenuto in quel periodo dal film Zombi 2 di Lucio Fulci, due case di produzione specializzate in film horror dal basso budget, la Dara Films in Spagna e la Beatrice Films a Roma, si mostrarono interessate a realizzare il film. Le riprese, affidate a Bruno Mattei e Claudio Fragasso ebbero luogo dentro e fuori Barcellona per un periodo di quattro settimane prima che la troupe si trasferisse a Roma per finire le riprese nello Studio Mafera. Mattei si rese però conto che il girato in Spagna non era sufficente e parzialmente inutilizzabile. La Dara infatti aveva fatto girare le scene in modo confusionario e senza che gli attori leggessero il copione. Ciò che ne è venuto fuori è un film con gran parte della trama incomprensibile. In an attempt to give the film a more exotic feel and provide the protagonists with another set piece in which to battle zombies, Mattei suggested that footage from the pseudo-mondo documentary La Vallée be incorporated into the film and sets built to mirror the village from the documentary so new scenes could be shot. This was agreed to by the producers, who were anxious to get the production back on track. As Mattei was busying himself with the studio filming, Fragasso was given free rein to shoot some new special effects shots (mainly consisting of zombies getting shot in front of a dark backdrop and the famous hand in face ending) to gore up the film, again at the producer's request. The "fog" style attempt to save the production continued with a new ending tagged on, and the addition of some of Goblin's music from the Dawn of the Dead soundtrack. This almost caused a legal wrangle for the production as Goblin had not authorised their music to be used in the film. With all the new additions the film now ran over 100 minutes and consequently some of the original footage was removed prior to its first release in Italy in November 1980. Dara also edited the film further prior to submitting it for UK release. Note Bruno Mattei realizza un film mescolando zombie-movie, cannibal e qualche immagine mondo, nella tipica tradizione degli horror italiani dell'epoca. Il trucco dei morti viventi (due dita di fard verde sulle guance) è pietoso e la loro camminata verso la telecamera non ha per nulla la stessa forza che possiamo trovare nelle pellicole di Romero. Noto anche col titolo Virus. Locandina Categoria:Film horror Categoria:Film italiani Categoria:Film spagnoli